Burning Plants
by Derpeh
Summary: Jordan's life has been full of abuse for a while. It only gets worse when he gets in on the hood. Someone needs to help him. Flareon x Leafeon. Rated M in case of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's the new story I was talking about.

* * *

Jord's POV

I was in a middle of a burn battle with this stupid ass Arcanine, trying to burn him with my insults. But whether it was my insults or my Flamethrowers, nothing worked. Not that a Flareon's projectile attacks did anything anyway.

I was never a thug who was constantly getting into street fights, but my friend Josh, a Exploud, convinced me to hang out with the hood. It was something I did not want to do, but he would not stop tormenting me about going, and knowing him, he probably would of made me deaf if I did not agree to come.

The Arcanine eventually burned me to the ground, as I could no longer come up with actual insults on the spot. A Scrafty came up to me.

"Who the f**k are you you little s**t?" He asked. "I'm yo mama's worst nightmare!" I replied trying to get him to back off. "Heh heh.. This place ain't for little flame sacs like you kid, like you have one anyway. In case your little pea brain does not know, I'm the leader here. You better get your scrawny ass outta here, or we'll kick your ass so hard your family will feel it."

My family.. They ditched me years ago. This punk's insults reminded me of them. Combine with the insults thrown at me, it made me feel very mad and very sad. But looking at this Scrafty, I knew I was going to be in some deep s**t if I hung out here any longer. Pushing my emotions to the side, I sprinted out of the place, into the nearest forest.

I felt my emotions flood back towards me, except being mad and sad, I was just pure mad. I started to charge up Flame Charge and collided with a nearby tree at full force, trying to remove whatever anger was inside of me.

I knocked down a few more trees as they were consumed by flames. I was still not satisfied. I was still pissed. This time, I decided to charge up a Flare Blitz, hoping that the recoil will hurt me enough. I was about to charge into a huge rock, but I was stopped by someone with a feminine voice yelling at me to "STOP!"

Daisy's POV

I peacefully laid under a tree in a forest that had many grass and bug Pokemon. I rolled around in the soft grass, simply enjoying all the plant life. I continued to mess around with my surroundings until I look to my left only to see a tree being consumed by flames.

"What the hell?!" I said to myself. I looked around and noticed many Ledyba and Butterfree fleeing the forest, followed by many other Pokemon. Unlike them, I decided to go investigate the event rather than fleeing. I walked towards the flaming tree and hid behind a nearby bush. I noticed that 3 trees have fallen down and been covered in flames. Near them there was a Flareon, who looked like he did not have a very good day. He began charging up what looked like a Flare Blitz, aiming his body towards a huge rock, the Mossy Rock. That rock was the only Mossy Rock in the entire forest, and that rock has been protected by many Pokemon for years. I did not want this guy destroying it. "STOP!" I yelled.

* * *

I noticed that the overall writing of this is better than the main story I'm working on, Fateful Love. I'll try make Fateful Love a lot better :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jord looked towards the direction the voice came from. He dyed down the Flare Blitz upon the strangers command and looked at a bush that had a Leafeon hiding behind it. Daisy, now noticing that she was seen, ducked behind the bush, hoping he would leave. But he refused.

"Come out! I know that you are there! If you don't show yourself right now I'll shoot a Fire Blast at you!" Jord threatened, readying an attack. Daisy, knowing she was probably going to faint here if she does not show herself, immediately leapt out of the bushes.

"You better stop this madness! Don't you know that you're destroying the homes of many different Pokemon?! You dingus! Not only did you want to destroy the trees, you wanted to destroy the ancient Mossy Ro-" She blabbered until Jord shot a small Flamethrower at a small branch above her, causing the charred branch to fall on top of her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" She screamed as she readied a Double Edge, just in case he attacked again. "Heh, you look kinda cute when you are pissed and when you are covered in a whole bunch of ashes." Jord replied, seeming much more calm than he was before, as if the two just switched emotions.

"WHY~ why you little…" She attempted to scream, but stopped screaming as she felt a small blush spread across her face, as she cursed herself inside of her head for falling for this dingus.

"Just.. leave and don't destroy anything else…" She managed to reply. "Why? Do you want me to… leaf you alone?" Jord replied as he quietly chuckled at his horrible pun. Daisy quietly chuckled at this pun, it was pretty good comic relief.

"Um… My name is Daisy, what is yours?" She asked somewhat timidly. "My names Jord. By the way, knock knock." Daisy thought this was going to be a stupid joke, but she decided to go along with it. "Who's there?" "Daisy." "Daisy who?" "Daisy me rollin', they hatin'" Despite the horrible joke, Daisy still found herself laughing at this bad joke, and she hated it. She felt herself feel pity on Jord, because of him not being able to make a good joke. Then again, it's not like she HAS any joke to rebuttal against his.

"No seriously, I'm outta here." Jord said as he attempted to moonwalk out of the scene. "Hey! Come back here! I need to figure out some punishment for you!" Daisy screamed, attempting to get Jord back. "Oh, so you want to give me a… Punishment? I guess that's… Pawsible." Jord replied, holding up his right paw on the second pun. Daisy giggled at the bad puns, as she walked up to Jord and slapped him with her tail. "Heh.. I suppose after hearing me laugh you think my jokes are pretty Punny?" He replied, rubbing his face where she slapped him. "No! They are not funny! I'm only laughing at them because they are so horrible!" "It still means they are funny." "Ah shut up!" She said as she gently pushed Jord seductively, just because she can.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Josh came storming down to Jord, with a pissed expression plastered on his face, of which did not look very different from his normal face, because Exploud just always look pissed in general.

"JOOOOORD! WHY DID YOU LEAVVVE?! AND WHO IS YOUR GIRLFRIENDDDDD?!" Josh said in a deafening scream. "Josh turn the freak down! Your gonna make us deaf!" Jord screamed. "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?!" Josh screamed, trying to make use of this opportunity of using a popular song in a conversation. "Dude! Piss off! I'm sick of going to the hood with you! Stuff off and find something better to do with your life!" Jord shouted at almost the top of his lungs, trying to get the message through his almost deaf, thick headed skull. Thankfully, it worked, because Josh then stormed off pulling the finger at Jord. Not that it was very effective anyway.

"What was that all about?" Daisy asked. Jord thought about this, he was going to say that was his friend, but after taking in what he made him put up with into account, he ended up replying, "Eh someone I hate. If he was here any longer he would have Explouded my ear drums." "Ah.. Stop it with the puns! I never thought you were this kind of guy when I first saw you!"

Daisy knew she now had something for this Flareon, and she knew inside that she likes his puns, despite how bad they actually are. Jord also knew he had something for this Leafeon, but he had no idea why. The two turned away from each other as their cheeks turned pink. They both wanted to just come up with another conversation topic, but neither of them could think of one because of their other thoughts overcoming them. Suddenly, a thought popped into Jord's head. He knew Daisy here has ash patches all over her body, most notably her cheeks. Without any hesitation, Jord proceeded to gently lick off the ashes off her cheek, of which tasted like coal, but he did not really care.

"Hah hah~ ah.." She giggled as her face turned redder and redder, enough to rival that of a Tamato berry. She never knew that her newly found crush would make a move so fast, or even like her back. "Uh.. Please stop.." She asked. Upon command, Jord stopped.

"Um.. I'm just going to go do something real quick.. I'll be back.." She stuttered as she ran off deeper into the forest. What she really meant was 'I'm blushing a lot, let me go for a bit to collect my thoughts.' She sat down, and attempted to do just that. Until she heard someone screaming, "HELP!"

* * *

Well here it is... I'm sorry if this chapter felt rushed and undescribed. I was in quite a rush to get this chapter out, and it was annoying to write because I found it so hard to find a good place to end the chapter.


End file.
